Conventional electronic ballasts include a rectifier and filter circuit, a DC/AC inverter circuit, a resonant circuit and the like. At present, however, some ballasts keep on working when the lamp filament is disconnected. During this time, it is possible to break and melt the lamp and thereby cause hydrargyrum leakage, which is a serious hidden danger for safety.